The Legendary Konoha High War
by AnimeGirl329
Summary: An entire high school is torn in two. Locked in a feud that all began with one little, meaningless argument. And through this feud, new feelings arise, and new relationships begin. SasukeOC, also slight NaruHina and others
1. The Incident That Changed Everything

Hey! AnimeGirl329 back again with a new story! But this time, it's a Naruto story! It's my first Naruto fanfiction, and I hope you all like it!

Summary: An entire high school is torn in two. Locked in a feud that all began with one little, meaningless argument. One little misunderstanding. And through this feud, new feelings arise, and new relationships begin. SasukeOC, some NaruSaku or NaruHina your choice.

Entire story told in the 1st person, OC (Kasumi Nanako)

* * *

**The Legendary Konoha High War  
****Chapter One: **The Incident That Changed Everything

* * *

I'm watching as my school is engulfed in flames. I'm watching as it is burning down to a crisp; into nothing more than mere ashes. It's hard to believe that all this started over a stupid little argument. A stupid little argument with the boy whose arms are now around my waist. My name is Kasumi, and this is my story…

* * *

It all started on just another normal day…ok…maybe it wasn't exactly completely normal…but it was just about as normal as normal can get around here. I was sound asleep just like any other normal fifteen year old girl would be on a Saturday morning.

Suddenly, the sun's bright rays woke me up with a start. Groaning, I turned to face my clock. It was only 6:20 in the morning! With a sigh, I flopped over so that my face was hidden in the softness of my pillow.

I was almost asleep again when my annoying older sister, Leiko, came barging into my room. She yanked off my blankets and slammed one of my spare pillows into my now cold body. I yelled out into my pillow, which muffled my voice.

Whipping around, I sat up in my bed and glared at Leiko. Maybe I should tell you about my sister. She's a Senior at Konoha High, and she's also one of the most popular girls in her grade. She's everything that I'm not. She's pretty, graceful, well-liked, smart, but also pretty damn arrogant and annoying.

Leiko has long, dead-straight, gorgeous baby blue hair which she inherited from our father. She also has almond colored eyes like our mother. Her face is really smooth, and I doubt that I've ever seen a single pimple on it before. Leiko has the perfect tan, and she's got all the right curves. Not to mention, she's the perfect height. 5' 6.5".

Guys constantly swoon over her, but being the cocky, arrogant person she is, she says no to everybody! Even guys that are really hot! Well, in my opinion, Leiko's nothing more than another one of those stupid little "Mary-Sues".

If only people knew what she's really like…she's practically a man. She has terrible manners, and no respect whatsoever. Not to mention she's the worst influence a younger sibling could have. I'm glad we're nothing alike.

"What the hell are you doing? It's 6:30 for god's sake! You're going to be late!" Sighing, I stood up. I'm a good six and a half inches shorter than her, and I barely reached her chin, so it was hard to make much of an impression.

"What are you talking about, Leiko? It's Saturday today!" With that, Leiko rolled her eyes at me and turned around to face my closet. She opened it up and pulled out one of my school uniforms. Whipping it at me, she spoke.

"God, you're such an idiot sometimes, Kasumi. For your information, it's still Friday! Now hurry up and get ready for school before I leave without you and you have to walk." After that, she left my room. Turning to face my digital clock, I read what it said…and sure enough…it was indeed Friday.

We have to be out of the house by 6:50…that means I have about twenty minutes to get ready! Great, just great! I really don't know how my day could get any worse. Running to the bathroom, I thanked whoever is up there that made me take a shower last night so that all I had to do was a few touch ups.

I quickly changed out of my pajamas and into my uniform and brushed my teeth. I then grabbed the hair brush that was sitting nearby and looked at the mirror. I glared at my reflection.

My shoulder-length, curly, emerald green hair was a mess. It was all over the place, and it looked like nothing could tame it. Maroon eyes were staring back at me, and I couldn't help but notice my pale face. Sighing, I began to tame the wild beast that lived on my head when I noticed a newly forming pimple on my forehead.

…Argh! Why me? Why do I have to be the clumsy, average, not-so-pretty person in my family? I mean, sure I'm only fifteen, but my body should have matured a little more by now…I sighed for probably the billionth time that day.

I've always been compared to my sister, so why bother? I'll never be as pretty and perfect as her, and that's all there is to it. Well, I might as well look on the bright side…at least nothing worse can happen to me today, right?

If only I knew how drop-dead wrong I was…

Bolting out of my bathroom, I made my way downstairs to the kitchen and grabbed a cereal bar from the cupboard. I said a quick good morning to my parents and I ran to the Living Room, where I had left my backpack.

I slung it over one of my shoulders and I walked to the front door. Leiko was already there waiting for me. When she finally noticed me, she tapped her watch impatiently. I rolled my eyes at her actions and we made our way to her car.

The entire ride was silent, and I couldn't have been happier when we finally reached the school. Like usual, Leiko dropped me off at the end of the sidewalk before driving away to the parking lot, after all…it would _kill_ her reputation to be seen with a Sophomore nobody like me.

I trotted up to the school's front doors and I entered the lobby. Without even looking where I was going, I made my way over to a familiar corner where the rest of my friends were. When I got there, the first thing I heard was the over-enthusiastic voice of one of my closest friends, Naruto.

"Hey, Kasumi!" I looked at him and smiled. Just the sight of my friends could brighten up even my worst of days. The rest of the group said their hello's to me, too, and out of habit, I responded.

"Hey, everyone." I looked at every one of my friends with a smile. Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, Hinata, Kiba and his dog Akamaru, and Rock Lee. They were all here. I could trust these guys with my life. They're seriously the best friends anyone could ask for.

Uzumaki Naruto. Always the happy one of the group. He always knows how to bring a smile to my face whenever I'm feeling sad. He's pretty cool, cut he can be really weird sometimes, too. He's got a crazy obsession with Ramen, and he's got a thing for Sakura.

Haruno Sakura. She was pretty much the common sense of the group…well, actually…most of the times. She has a tendency to flip out on Naruto constantly. I don't really know what happened, but somehow her pretty, long, pink hair got cut, and she doesn't really like to talk about it that much. She's got a thing for the most popular guy in our grade…Uchiha Sasuke…but I know that deep down, she really likes Naruto.

Yamanaka Ino. Ino used to be best friends with Sakura when they were little, but ever since they found out that both of them like Sasuke, they've been rivals. Ino is constantly picking on Sakura and making fun on her forehead. But somehow…I have a feeling that those two are still the best of friends…

Nara Shikamaru. He's lazy. Seriously, he's all talk and no action. He is constantly complaining and saying things about people, but he never does anything about it. I think he likes Ino because he always gets jealous whenever she starts to talk about Sasuke, but I'm not sure…

Hyuga Hinata. She's the shy, sweet girl of the group. Hinata gets along with pretty much everybody. She gets really nervous whenever she's around Naruto, and it's pretty obvious she likes him, but I feel kind of bad for her. Especially since he's too dense to realize it…maybe he'd give up on Sakura if he ever found out…hmm…

Inuzuka Kiba. He's pretty competitive…especially with Naruto…and that tends to get him in trouble sometimes…heh…not only that but he always insists on bringing his dog Akamaru everywhere he goes! Even to school! Needless to say…the teachers get pretty pissed off at him…but, they've gotten used to it. Akamaru's really well trained.

And finally, Rock Lee. Like Naruto, he's got a bit of a thing for Sakura, but Sakura would rather eat a bug than date him. I mean, he's nice and loyal and all…but…he's not exactly that good-looking…He never stood a chance…seriously, Naruto has a better chance than him. Anyways, Rock Lee is a Junior while the rest of us are Sophomores. I really wonder why he hangs out with us of all people sometimes…

Just then, the bell that announced the beginning of first period sounded. Students piled up by the hundreds, hastingly trying to make their ways to their assigned classes so that they wouldn't be marked down as late.

When I got to my first class, I sat in my assigned seat behind the one and only Uchiha Sasuke. I don't know what's so great about him. I mean, yeah, he's cute and all, but he's got the personality of a walnut, just like the rest of them. There are about six or seven of them in the "most popular" boys group, but the three leading ones are him, and two others by the name of Hyuga Neji and Sabaku no Gaara.

Hyuga Neji. He's really strong, and a great fighter. No…scratch that…he's an amazing fighter. Not only that, but he's really good-looking, too. The only thing is that he isn't much of a talker…but get this…_he's Hinata's older brother! _He's a Junior.

Sabaku no Gaara. Gaara of the Desert. He's a Sophomore like me, but he's even more of an awesome fighter than Neji! In all the fights that he's been in, he has never once even got so much as a scratch! He's got this weird tattoo on his forehead that means love…it's kind of weird considering how…cold hearted he is…

Finally…Uchiha Sasuke. He is by far, the most popular guy of the group. He's really smart, but like I said before, he has the personality of a walnut. He's really quiet all the time, and when he does talk, it's usually an insult. I really can't see what's so great about him.

Class passed by slower than ever, and I almost fell asleep. Hey, I couldn't help it! I was rudely awakened this morning by the annoying sun and my even more annoying sister! But before I knew it, it was finally lunch time.

I quietly made my way to the cafeteria and got in the line. I ordered my usual lunch…which was a salad and milk because that's all my school had that even looked half edible…seriously, I'm going to die from their food one of these days.

As I made my way to the table in the far back, I tripped on something. I managed to grab a table for support so I didn't fall, but my lunch was a different story. God, why do I have to be so clumsy?

I finally noticed that the entire cafeteria was silent. Oh, god…they couldn't have seen me almost fall, right? But then I saw why they were silent. My milk just spilled all over the one and only Sasuke Uchiha! My face paled even more.

"I'm so-" but before I could even finish and explain to Sasuke that I was sorry and that it was only an accident, he started to yell.

"I can't believe you ruined my shirt! How dare you spill milk all over me! Who do you think you are anyways?" I tried to say something, but Naruto came running up to me…oh crap…

"Oh, come on! It's just some stupid milk! Get over it, Uchiha!" But that only pissed Sasuke off even more.

"A loser like you has no right to even talk to me!" Then he turned to face me. "What's your name anyways?" Before I had a chance to say anything, and explain myself, Naruto once again spoke. God, this guy is going to be the death of me!

"Her name is Nanako Kasumi! And she's not scared of you or any of your little groupies!" Groupies? Who in the world says groupies? Well, I'm ruined enough, might as well put my own say in it.

"Naruto's right. You're nothing but an overly pompous jackass, Uchiha." Gasps could be heard from everywhere in the cafeteria, but I took no notice as I began to walk to the back table to where my friends were sitting. Naruto was close behind me, and I saw him stick out his tongue and Sasuke from the corner of my eye.

Murmurs and whispers started to spread everywhere. I sat down and started to pick at Sakura's salad. I knew she wouldn't mind. Just then, one of those mary-sue clones…those stupid perfect wannabees came storming up to me.

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN'S GORGEOUS SHIRT!" Oh God…what have I gotten myself into?

* * *

**AG329: **There you go! The first chapter of my newest story! I hope you all liked it so far! Please leave a review and tell me how I did, oh, and don't forget to say whether you want NaruSaku or NaruHina! 


	2. KILL NANAKO!

AG329 here…I could give you all a million reasons as to why I haven't updated yet, but that would be a chapter in itself, so instead, I'll give you a quick condensed version:

-vacation  
-writers block  
-not in the mood  
-writers block  
-school  
-school  
-school

Ok, I think you get the point. Anyways, I'm really sorry! Please fax all of your complaints directly to me…even though I don't have a fax machine…so uh…I guess you'll just have to send in a complaint through a review! Hehe….

OH! I almost forgot. You decided it, and so this story will be slight NaruHina also. But seriously, if you don't like that pairing much, then don't worry. There will be hints to other pairings too, but they will be almost non-existent, and I'm basically going to be focusing around SasuOC more. So heh.

**Disclaimer: **You'd think after all the chapters I've written that I wouldn't have to say this anymore…

* * *

**The Legendary Konoha High War  
****Chapter 2: **KILL NANAKO!

* * *

"HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY PRECIOUS SASUKE-KUN'S GORGEOUS SHIRT!" Oh God…what have I gotten myself into?

I sighed and turned away from little miss perfect…haha I crack myself up…she's hardly perfect…seriously…that little slut is anything but perfect, but hey, what can I do about it? It's not my fault that her life is so screwed up that she had to resort to basically prostitution just to make a name for herself.

I went right on ignoring her, and I continued to pick at Sakura's salad. Somehow, I don't think it was the right thing to do though…As I was about to put a piece of lettuce drenched in ranch dressing in my mouth, the friggen bitch slapped me. I just sat there. My friends knew that I was about to snap, and none of them wanted to be anywhere near me when that happened.

Slowly, I stood up. I noticed Sakura, who had been sitting next to me, quickly scamper away until she was out of my reach. No one, and I mean no one, hits me and gets away with it! I don't fucking care who gets in my way, I'll punch out everyone until I get to the loser that dared lay a finger on me!

Wow…I sound kind of violent, don't I? Hah…well, I guess that's what I get for being best friends with someone like Naruto and having a sister like Leiko. I mean, I hate to admit it, but Leiko and I are alike in more ways than we care to admit. We both like to watch the same Anime and read the same Manga. It's creepy but it's true. She is my sister after all, and we do share the same blood…ok, now I'm really starting to freak myself out.

Anyways, about Naruto. I have to smile whenever I think of how I first met him. It was way back in the first grade. Naruto was basically an outcast, I mean seriously. Everyone hated him, even all of the adults. I never knew why, but I just went along with it, figuring that he must be a really bad kid and all.

It was one day during recess. Ino and Sakura were mad at me for some reason…I can't really remember what, but that's not important, anyways, they were mad at me, so they weren't on talking terms with me. They dragged Hinata along with them too, so that she wouldn't be forced into any of my "evil ways" as they liked to describe it.

Back then, we weren't really friends with Shikamaru, Rock Lee, or Kiba either. Actually, to tell you the truth, Shika was considered a nerd because of how smart he was, and still is, and we didn't actually meet Rock Lee until we were in the fifth grade and he was in the sixth. Kiba…believe it or not…was one of the "cool kids". Yes, you heard right. Kiba. He was friends with Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara way back then.

They kicked him out in the second grade when he got Akamaru. They claimed that Akamaru was stupid and uncool, and if Kiba wanted to stay in their group, he would have to abandon Akamaru. Now if you ask me, Kiba was the cool one. He chose to stay with Akamaru and ditch his friends. That's when we took over as his friends.

But now I'm getting off topic. Like I was saying, so I was all alone that dreadful, dreary, rainy, dark, cold, winter day. Ok I lied to you. It was actually a bright, sunny, warm mid-spring day. But seriously, that's not really the point either. The point I'm trying to make is that I was lonely that day because I had no one to play with.

So as I was walking around the playground, not really knowing what the hell to do with myself, I finally decided to walk behind the big tree. Mr. Giant. That's what everyone called it back then…ya, we were idiots. I was going to sit down and just watch everyone play together with all their friends, but when I went behind the tree, Naruto was sitting there.

He wasn't just sitting there though, he was crying. I knew about his reputation, and because my parents didn't like him just like everyone else, I didn't like him either. For some reason, however, I forgot all about not liking him as soon as I saw him crying.

It had been my first time seeing a boy cry, and it came as a shocker to me. I always thought that boys were supposed to be all strong and tough and never show their true feelings in public. I know I was very stereotypical back then, but hey, who wasn't? I always thought that that was how boys were supposed to me.

When I saw Naruto crying, though, I didn't see the bad, evil little boy that everyone else in Konoha saw; I saw a sad little boy who only wanted some friends that he could play with and hang out with. Needless to say, I felt bad for him.

I remember bending down and putting my hand on his shoulder. His entire body jolted at the touch, not expecting anyone else to be around. He slowly lifted his head and his eyes locked with mine. It scared me almost. I had never seen someone so upset before in my life. I was concerned, and he could tell. He could tell that I cared about what was wrong.

After he finally calmed down, I asked him what was wrong, and he told me everything. He told me that everyone blamed him for his parent's death, and that everyone called him a demon. He told me that no one liked him or wanted to play with him because they were all scared that he was going to kill them.

He told me that everything they say are all lies. He told me that his parents did die, but it was because they were trying to protect him, and ensure that he was able to live a full life, and not have to die prematurely. I told him that I was really sorry about everything that had happened to him, and he smiled at me.

At that very moment, he realized that he could trust me. I remember that huge, toothy grin of his when he proudly told me that his name was Uzumaki Naruto. Already liking him, I told him my name in the same enthusiasm that he had told me his, then I asked him if he wanted to go play with me.

He agreed, and we became fast friends that day at recess. And later on, when Ino and Sakura finally forgave me for whatever I did, I introduced them and Hinata to Naruto, and much to my surprise, they accepted him into our group, even if they were a little reluctant at first. Ever since Naruto joined up with us though, Hinata became very shy and she would always blush whenever he was around.

At first, I didn't understand that her attitude around Naruto was because she had a crush on him, and I just let it pass. Actually, I'm not even going to lie to you…I myself had a crush on Naruto at one point, but it was short-lived, and I've basically dedicated myself to getting him together with Hinata.

Ever since that fateful day, however, Naruto and I have been the best of friends, and I guess he's kind of grown on me…which brings me back to right now…I am so going to murder that bitch for hitting me! Believe it! Haha…that's so something Naruto would say…it's like I told you, he's grown on me.

"No one hits me and gets away with it." I bolted at her and slammed my fist into her "gorgeous" face. She fell to the ground and slid a couple of feet…maybe I hit her too hard? Oh well, at least it will leave a pretty nice bruise. All black, blue, and brown!

And then, from the corner of my eye, I saw my worst nightmare. The principle was coming towards me! He saw me punch her…oh god, this is so not good. For a split second, I had a voice in my head telling me to run for it, but I knew that if I did that, the consequences would be worse. Besides, she hit me first.

"Ms. Nanako! How dare you punch a fellow student of yours?" His eyes were blazing with fury. Great, just great. Just my luck. He only saw me punch her, and he completely missed the whole, her yelling at me and slapping me part! Why does my life have to suck so much?

"But sir sh-" I tried to explain myself to the principle, but for some reason, he wasn't about to tolerate it and listen to an explanation. God, someone must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. Stupid principle, he probably has a hang over or something.

"No buts!" As he was dragging me away to his office, Naruto spoke up. Now I'm really screwed. I mean, don't get me wrong or anything, Naruto is my best friend and all, but he seriously does not know when to shut up and keep his mouth closed.

"Mr. Principle, that girl was yelling at Kasumi-Chan and slapped her first! It's not fair that Kasumi-Chan is going to be the one to get in trouble!" I groaned. Naruto _has_ to know by now that the principle _never _listens to him. No one ever does. Seriously, what part of absolutely everyone in Konoha hates him doesn't he understand?

"You shut up, Uzumaki, unless you want to be in detention with your little girlfriend here!" Naruto's face turned from rage into confusion at that comment. Inwardly screaming at the asshole of a principle, I quickly stole a glance at Hinata. She looked hurt, and I knew what I had to do.

"Naruto is **_not _**my boyfriend. Get that through your thick, dense skull!" Of course, the entire cafeteria just had to be silent, so everyone could hear what I had said to the principle. Inaudible murmurs filled the room. The principle had a shocked look on his face.

"That is it young lady! I will not put up with your crap! You're going to clean this entire cafeteria top to bottom after school today!" I stared at him in shock.

"That's bullshit! All I did was call you dense because you were too stupid to realize that Naruto is my _friend_ and nothing more! Not to mention, he wasn't lying when he told you that she was the one who started it!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE WHAT YOU SAY, YOUNG LADY! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU FOR TODAY! YOU WILL DO AS I SAY AND YOU WILL LIKE IT!"

And with that…I was stuck in the principle's office for the rest of the day, and at the end of the school day, I got to clean the entire cafeteria! Yippee! As I was being dragged out of the cafeteria by the arm, however, I overheard Naruto yell something out to me.

"Don't worry, Kasumi! We'll get back at those sluts and Uchiha for you!" I groaned. Wonderful. Looks like this year just got a whole lot more interesting.

* * *

**AG329: **I am really sorry for not updating for a long time. And I'm even sorrier that this chap was so short, but I did it in about an hour and a half, and I kind of ran out of ideas for it, lol. Anyways, please leave a review, and I promise that I will try to not take almost five months to get the next chap up.

Until then, ciao!


	3. To all my readersreviewers: please read

Readers/Reviewers:****

I know I haven't been on in the longest time, and, quite frankly, I probably won't continue my stories-if you ever see them again, they will be as published original stories with different names, and a few other things changed (obviously). I stopped writing for a long time...I don't know if you could say it was due to a mental block, not having time, or simply just not feeling up to it anymore. On the bright side, here we are in 2011, and I started really writing again about almost a year ago. All I can do is thank you, the readers and reviewers, for helping me so much when I was young to help get my writing up to a level that is strong enough for true endeavors. Thank you so much for all of the time and effort you all have put into my stories by reading them and reviewing them.

I wish I could make it up to you all, somehow. Maybe, just maybe, you'll see something of mine on the shelves at bookstores? That would be nice...

Once again, thank you for everything!

Sincerely, AG329

P.S. Don't forget to leave a review with any comments or concerns! I will log on from time to time still and read anything that catches my eye and check any reviews I may have received. After all, nobody can truly completely disappear from without coming back at some point, right?


End file.
